Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/E
E0N-X *Stories in my Mind Eaklet *Evil Reality ECN13000 *Venonat Plushy Doll Eculeus666 My writings will be a mix of true events (which will have a denotation at the top of them) and original stories I write in my free time. Please don't edit any of my stories as any mistakes I leave in for longer than an hour are intended. If you believe I have a mistake, please ask me before you do your edit. *Roach Motel Edgeworth90 *BJB *Operation: Echo-Mike-One EK123 *May's Revenge You can edit my stories, if you think it will make them better. EKnightengale *﻿A Soldier's Tale Electronix *Feed.avi *That Urge Electramason * Filip.avi *The cloaked figure ElectreXcessive *A Name in the Darkness ElemCha0s *95.txt Elemma *Mountains in Denmark El Epiko *The Insites ElevatedCastaway *Taped Mirror *The Ever-So-Innocent Crimes of Sally Dowinkle EmbraceTheDarkness *Lady of the Night *In the Darkness Emeryy *The Holder of Luck *Eugene's Yacht *Indigo Road *Sentencing *Creative Mind *Adrenaline If you happen to spot a error when reading, feel free to fix it. I also like CONSTRUCTIVE criticsm, so please give your opinions. EmissaryOfEnd * Mr. Something: The Super Evil Guy Endertj01 *Silence EnemySmiles *Shattered Enigmatic Theorist *The Black Wind Howls Enin Sevil I'm new to writing Creepypasta, and feedback is appreciated. *GummyBear Orphan *Fear the Brulemal *Revenge Is a PaperMask *Second Brush EnmyGrace Feel free to edit any of my stories. I'm new to writing Creepypasta, and feedback is appreciated. *Don't Play with the Orphaned Child Epicwinguy *Simon *Angry Man Erebella These are a few of my works. If you spot a grammatical or spelling error please feel free to fix it, but please refrain from editing the story itself. Thanks for reading and enjoy! * The Leather Journals * The Wolf and the Child * He Is There ErikTamas1 *Anti-Christ Error666 Collection of stories written by me. I'm just getting started but I'll probably mostly be writing Science Pastas. *Happy Puppet Syndrome *Try to Forget EsotericLife *Bugs Bunny Euqita *That Night Everderp *Sweet Sacrifice EveTheAlien *6:48 *Tuesday Nights Eve Slenderton *Katherine the Killer EternalSonic1997 *Sonic Adventure EvilBatLemons *Deathwish *The Truth about Crypton Future Media *The Murder of the Boy Evil-Eye *Zoe Doesn't Want to Play Anymore *Breaking Sara *Violence Evil StormX *War against the Machines EvraVon53 *The Ganzfeld Attempt *Old Toy *Blood Freezing Experiment Eviscer8 *The Air is Alive ExactMotivesUnknown *The Fearmaster *Fallen Angels Killer *Numbers Execution devisor *The Static Screen ExplicitlyPerfect These stories are some that I've been waiting to share... *Something You Only See through Other's Eyes ExplorationEight This is a collection of stories I've personally experienced in my lifetime. Please don't be like the others, don't assume they're false and made up. Believe me. *Aroostook Massacre Extra Floofy Cyrathilian I love scary stories. I've always wanted to try my hand at Creepypasta, since I've read quite a few good ones. Below is my ever-expanding collection of scary stories. Enjoy. *Rayman 4 -- The world needed a Rayman Creepypasta. I wrote one. Extramrdo *I'm Blue ExtremeSpyro *Shrek: Director's Cut Eyeless Lulu *Lulu Category:Meta